


Ode of the Fairy

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [43]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fairies, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Sonnets, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: My kind fairy, you inspire me to write.How I love the way you dance, fly and sing,Invading my mind day and through the night,Always dreaming about the strong air spring.
Series: Poetry [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208664
Kudos: 4





	Ode of the Fairy

My kind fairy, you inspire me to write.  
How I love the way you dance, fly and sing,  
Invading my mind day and through the night,  
Always dreaming about the strong air spring.  
  
Let me compare you to a graceful crust?  
You are more stunning, beautiful and sleek.  
Blind heat toasts the bleak frolics of August,  
And summertime has the fleek modern greek.  
  
How do I love you? Let me count the ways.  
I love your compassionate hair, wngs and eyes.  
Thinking of your breathtaking wngs fills my days.  
My love for you is the taking revise.  
  
Now I must away with a spaceful heart,  
Remember my peak words whilst we're apart.


End file.
